


The Incident of the Hasty Redhead

by vanillafluffy



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, Life after school, Old Friends, things change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: Trixie gets a surprise visit from Jim. Revelations from the visitor are startling to Jupiter as well.





	The Incident of the Hasty Redhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



Jupiter Jones tells the story of his name with verve. He was the largest baby ever delivered by his mother’s obstetrician. His father, an amateur astronomer, was thus inspired to name him Jupiter, rather than Kenneth Junior. Jupiter’s mother, still unconscious from her emergency C-section, wasn’t consulted.

At the moment, Jupe is touching up the sign in front of Jones Salvage Yard, adding ‘Since 1947’ as a reminder to code enforcement, which sometimes has trouble with the concept of being grandfathered in. In this case literally, since it was Jupe‘s grandfather and great-uncle who founded the yard after World War II with army surplus.

He glances over as a man with red hair strides through the gates. With a glance, Jupe catalogs expensive clothes--if he can afford to spend that much on his wardrobe, Jupiter will be more than happy to take his money for whatever junk happens to catch his fancy.

Just inside the gates is the yard and garden area, where Trixie has been adjusting the merchandise to make room for new acquisitions. Jupe hears her surprised exclamation-- ”Jim?!”

“It’s good to see you, Trixie.”

“What are you doing here?”

Jupe would maintain that he isn’t eavesdropping. He’s hardly ten feet away from where they’re standing. He and Trixie have been carrying on a sporadic conversation about how many patio sets they need to sell, and whether they should try to convince Uncle Titus to put them on sale. She knows he’s there, and this Jim just walked right past him.

“I stopped by that farm of yours first. Mart said I’d find you here.”

“It’s great to see you!” Jupiter leans over, peering around the side of the sign. She’s looking up at the redhead with a delighted grin, and fires off a plethora of questions. “How’s Honey? Miss Trask? Reagan and the horses? Everybody?” 

“Slow down, Trixie,” Jim advises. His grin suggests he’s used to being peppered by her conversational barrages. Jupe grips his paintbrush tightly. “Honey’s still in college, of course. She’s quite the social butterfly.” He says it casually, but Jupe sees Trixie tense up. _Of course?_ Doesn’t this idiot know how much that has to hurt Trixie, who had dropped out after one semester?

“The folks are fine. Mother’s talking about Dad retiring to Florida, but he’s in no hurry to step down. Miss Trask is okay. I bumped into Di a couple months ago; she’s been taking photography classes. Dan’s at the police academy and already has a job offer from White Plains.”

“What about Reagan? And the horses?” 

“We thinned the herd a little. After all, with the Bob-Whites disbanded, there was really no need for five horses.”

“We’re not disbanded!” Trixie is indignant.

“Maybe not officially, Trix, but we’re probably not going to be all together at the same time very often. You and Mart are out here, Brian’s studying in Baltimore--who knows where he’ll end up practicing. I’m doing a lot of traveling for Dad, and I have no idea what Honey’s planning.”

Jim is using a very reasonable tone of voice, but to Jupe it sounds an awful lot like he’s talking down to Trixie. He turns his attention back to the sign, gritting his teeth.

“Oh Jim, tell me you didn’t sell Susie!”

Jim sighs. “I’m sorry, Trixie. We still have Jupiter and Starlight, but Dad and I are the only ones riding these days; two horses is more manageable for Reagan to deal with single-handed.”

Wait, what? Trixie knows _a horse_ named Jupiter? She’s never mentioned it.

“I’ll take my lunch break and we can go and really catch up,” Trixie says eagerly. “I want to know what’s happening with you. How are your plans coming for the school?”

“I don’t have time, I’m headed to check out a start-up for Dad. You know how he was always on the go? Well, he’s tired of it, and I’m taking over that end of things. It's the least I can do for him.”

“But what about your school for disadvantaged boys?”

“I researched accreditation and everything--it was a real wake-up call. I have a say about where our corporate charitable donations go, so the money is doing good, even if I can’t do it personally.”

“Oh.”

Jupe sneaks another look. Trixie has lost her initial pep; now she looks like her smile is stapled on--but Jim doesn’t seem to notice.

“It’s been good to see you, but I need to hit the road. Take care of yourself, Trixie. I’ll let Honey know I saw you. Bye!” He has long legs; by the time Trixie gets to the gate, he’s halfway across the street to the parking lot. 

“Are you okay?” Jupe asks as their departing visitor gets into a flashy convertible.

“Sure.”

Jupiter decides to lighten the mood a little. “You know a horse named Jupiter?”

She laughs and nods, but she’s still watching as the redhead backs out of the lot. Jupiter Jones believes in knowing the facts, such as, ‘Is Jim a rival?’. “Did you like him?”

“You’re a lot alike,” Trixie answers, turning to face him as the convertible glides away. “You’re both tall and dark and a handful to manage.” He blinks, confused. “But don’t worry, I like you better--” She leans in and gives him a hug, mindful of the jar of bright blue paint he’s holding. “After all, _you’re_ not a gelding!”

…


End file.
